


An Exception to the Rule

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Body Horror, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nyotalia, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange and brutal occurrence in the small, sleepy town of Black Elder prompts the so-called "Science Club" of the local high school to investigate the causes. In their attempts to solve the mystery, a strange and beautiful little spirit appears, promising to improve the town's poor conditions and banish the problems plaguing their lives. A string of events are set in motion, causing promises to be made and broken, deaths caused and prevented, and good to war against evil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Exception to the Rule

### Prologue

The tiny village of Black Elder rested in one of the northernmost (and still inhabitable) parts of Canada. The settlement was built a long time before our story starts, just after Canada gained its independence. No one knew exactly why anyone would want to choose to live in a place where it was freezing cold nearly all year round, but the first residents had clung resiliently to their dwellings and survived by sheer refusal to give up. The people of the village were almost like a close-knit family; although no one was particularly friendly, they looked out for the other villagers and made sure everyone was healthy and safe.

Over time, the town grew as technology advanced and the idea of living in subzero temperatures was made slightly more attractive due to the invention of central heating. A McDonald's, Starbucks, and strip mall was later built, much to the dismay of some of the more nostalgic seniors in town. The town, although larger and less primitive, was still quite isolated and obscure. Many villagers had preferred to keep it that way in favor of the privacy they enjoyed, but when Arthur Kirkland showed up, they were forced to accept that normality and peace was behind them.

Arthur Kirkland was, at first glance, a normal person. He was clean and dressed well, and took walks and shopped at the small grocery store like everyone else. He could often be seen in the park on relatively warm day, drinking a cup of chamomile tea and reading a novel. Anyone who conversed with Arthur found him to be somewhat distant, yet polite and kindly. There was an air of mystery around him; no one knew where he came from or why he had chosen to move to Black Alder. He never made any friends during his stay in the town, but everyone noticed when he suddenly vanished on a spring morning. It was hard not to take note of the man.

It took three days of searching for Arthur to finally be found. Police determined that he had committed suicide by drowning himself in a small pond that was just outside of town. He was on his way to the crematorium when his eyes opened and he shrieked in terror and fled. He was never seen again.

The world had exploded with frantic excitement at the idea of a man who could come back from the dead. Residents of the town were overwhelmed by tourists asking questions about who Arthur Kirkland was and why he had wanted to die and all other manner of invasive questions. When people finally realized that the mysterious, thick-eyebrowed man was never returning, they were discouraged and left.

People had been shaken up and frightened by the idea that someone could commit suicide and then simply just spring back to life. There were many theories, some thoughtful, others completely absurd. Whatever theories the townspeople came up with, none of them were ever close to being correct. Eventually, after many years, things had been settled down and the strange occurrence of Arthur Kirkland had been nearly forgotten. People went on with their daily lives and Black Elder grew slightly larger. Some were still haunted by the memories of a dead man springing back to life and refused to forget the incident, but these people were usually the elderly and were dismissed by their younger counterparts as being stuck in their old ways. In fact, most of the younger residents of Black Alder believed that the "Kirkland Incident" was simply an urban legend and that nothing strange like that had happened in Black Alder, or ever would happen.

Needless to say, this assumption was completely wrong.


End file.
